


Sean Kissed Someone and that Someone wasn’t Jenn

by ilovemiax



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Kiss, M/M, Questioning, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Lyla the Love Witch wants to work her magic on Sean and Jenn so she plans a party that guarantees the pair will hookup. Except one thing goes wrong and Sean finds himself attracted to someone else and questions his sexuality.Based on Sean’s line when coming out to Esteban.





	Sean Kissed Someone and that Someone wasn’t Jenn

**Author's Note:**

> Yall, READ THE TAGS FIRST please, I'm begging you. Don't be _that _ person.__

_ “I...actually kissed a boy. It wasn’t planned or anything just… yeah, this happened.” _

...

For sure, Lyla was Sean’s best friend. Who else would plan a party just so he could hook up with Jenn fucking Murphy? She was the hottest girl in school and actually showed some kind of interest in him. Out of all the other, much more attractive guys in school, Jenn actually paid attention to  _ him.  _

“You better love me for this,” Lyla was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as they walked to her house, “you and Jenn-”

“Obviously, I love you,” Sean retorted back while also hoping to cut off whatever she was going to say.

It looked like Lyla was expecting him to say something else but he didn’t. In truth, he was nervous as hell. He didn’t even know what was supposed to happen tonight or why Lyla was making such a big deal about it. He knew that the expectation was for him and Jenn to “hook-up” but Sean didn’t really know what that meant or even looked like. Did that mean kissing? Or something else? Who was he kidding, of course it meant ‘something else’. And that ‘something else’ was obviously sex.

Lyla didn’t press him for answers sensing that he wasn’t in a talkative mood. So, she filled the space with her own conversation about school and other pieces of gossip that Sean found less than interesting. Occasionally though, he nodded confirming that he was listening to her- even if he wasn’t particularly interested in what the other kids at school were doing.

They reached her house in a few short moments. Luckily, Lyla’s parents were out for the weekend meaning it was very,  _ very  _ convenient to throw a party. And luckily, Sean’s dad trusted him enough to actually go to said party knowing perfectly well that it would be filled with underage drinking and smoking.

_ “You call me hijo,” _ Esteban had said,  _ “for anything, okay? Don’t go walking home in the middle of the night if you’re drunk or high, or whatever. I don’t care that Lyla is just down the street. I will come pick you up.” _

People had started filing in long after the sun had set and it wasn’t long before Lyla’s house was filled with drunk and high teenagers. Jenn had made her appearance and Sean had yet to actually strike up a conversation with her.

“Come on,” Lyla groaned and thrust a solo cup into his hand, “what is the point of this party if you don’t talk to her. Trust Lyla the Love Witch!”

Sean accepted the drink, “Alright, I’m going.” He remained in the same spot.

Lyla rolled her eyes, “Oh my g- you know what.” She popped her head around and spotted her mark. “Jenn!” She shouted, “Over here!”

“Fuck! Lyla, what are you-” Too late. “H-hey, Jenn.”

“Hi Sean,” Jenn greeted him with a sweet smile.

Lyla smirked and dipped away fast but not fast enough for her to miss Sean flipping her off (which was out of Jenn’s sight).

“Um hey,” Sean forced out a smile that almost looked like a grimace. “Nice weather we’re having.” He groaned internally to himself.  _ “Nice weather we’re having? Good going, dude. You just blew it with one lame ass line.” _

Jenn laughed and mercifully indulged him. “Yeah, it is. Good thing it’s not too cold yet. But just cold enough to cozy under a blanket.”

“Cozy under a- Yeah! O-Oh yeah of course!” Sean mentally slapped himself.  _ “Come on, dude! Get it together. You’re supposed to be the one taking the lead!” _

Sean’s heart sank as the ever popular Derek cut into their conversation slinging an arm around Jenn’s shoulder. “Hey Murphy.” He glanced at Sean, “Diaz.”

_ “What is it with this guy and calling people by their last names?”  _ Sean wondered icily. “Hey Derek,” he grumbled back. He was tempted to say something to maybe impress Jenn and get the much more handsome teen out of their faces but he remained silent.

Sean slipped away as Derek began yammering on about some whatever topic. He drank the rest of his drink and felt the buzz starting to become a little more intense.  _ “I should stop drinking,”  _ he told himself as he got himself another beer and opened it.  _ “Fuck, I want a smoke.” _

Sean wormed his way through the crowd and snuck out the back door. He expected to be alone but found there was already another boy sitting on the porch with a cigarette between his lips. Just from his curly hair, Sean recognized him as Issac. The kid who sat directly in front of him in biology. And for some reason, he smelled incredibly nice and had the smoothest skin skin he’d ever seen. Like the curse of acne just passed over him.

For a second Sean just stood there wondering if he should go back inside or not. He didn’t feel like intruding on the other’s space. Especially if he wanted to be alone.

“Well,” Issac asked nonchalantly, “Are you going to join me or not?”

“Um yeah,” Sean didn’t know why he obeyed so quickly. He shuffled over and sat next to Issac who offered him a cigarette. Sean took it and let the other light it for him. For a brief second, their hands brushed and Sean felt something thrum in his chest. Something that he’d never felt before. Weird. “Thanks.” Issac nodded and slipped the lighter back into his pocket. They sat in silence for a short while.

Out of the corner of his eye Sean observed the other teen. The yellow-green porch light caught in the edges of Issac’s hair created a wonderful halo and mixed with the smoke. His chocolate-mousse soft skin almost seemed like he was glowing. And his smell,  _ god  _ that earthy smell of his cologne- Sean was almost drunk on it. He felt like he was in the presence of an ethereal. Again, there was that odd feeling in his chest. What the hell was that?

Issac broke the silence, “Hook up with Jenn yet?”

“Ha, no way man,” Sean scoffed, “I’m no good with girls. Total fucking shit show.”

“How about boys?”

Sean blinked and looked at Issac, “What?”

Issac was unperturbed, “I saw the way you were looking at me. Not exactly subtle. It’s fine by the way.”

“What?” Sean was even more confused now. “I wasn’t- I like girls.”

“And?” Issac turned his body so that he was fully looking at Sean, “attraction doesn’t have to be exclusive to one gender.”

“I-I know that!” Sean felt the need to defend himself out of… fear? Was he scared that Issac was judging him? Judging him for what though? “I’m- I didn’t- I-” He was at a loss for words. “I like girls,” he ended up repeating. And for some itty-bitty reason, Sean felt wrong.

Issac didn’t look like he was angry or upset. Or like he was teasing Sean in any way. In fact, he was… serious about it. Like he was just genuinely interested. In what, Sean couldn’t pinpoint. “Sorry,” Issac finally replied, “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Forget I said anything.”

They lapsed into silence again but Sean couldn’t forget what Issac had said. He  _ had  _ been looking at Issac in a way that he’d never noticed before and maybe that odd feeling in his chest was something that could be defined as attraction. Sean’s head was spinning from the sudden question in his sexuality. He knew he liked girls, that much was certain but what if he liked boys as well?

What was it that Issac had said? Attraction didn’t have to be exclusive to one gender.  _ “Yeah, no duh,”  _ Sean berated himself. Gay people obviously existed and so did others with varying sexualities. But was… but was he one of them? The idea scared him a little. Not because attraction to other genders was wrong but because it meant that he didn’t know himself as well as he did. What other life things was he missing out on because he decided to push away unknown feelings instead of exploring them?

“Are you-?” Sean started and quickly stopped himself before any more words could slip out of his mouth. He was certainly  _ not  _ Lyla the Love Witch and was not about to make a fool of himself in front of a boy he’d deemed ethereal five minutes ago.

“Queer,” Issac answered Sean’s unspoken question. “It’s as close to a label as I’ll give myself. A person’s a person, you know? Doesn’t matter what your naughty bits are.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Sean agreed. Suddenly, he was feeling nervous and wanted to escape back into the house but at the same time he felt compelled to stay. To see what would happen- if anything were to happen.

Issac let out a soft snort of laughter, “You want to do something don’t you?” He took a final drag on his cigarette before putting it out.

Sean sputtered. Was Issac a mind reader as well? “Wha-? I-”

“It’s fine,” Issac reached out and placed a comforting hand on Sean’s arm.

Sean was grateful for the contact but at the same time he felt guilty. If he agreed to do whatever it is that Issac was offering, then he would feel like he was just using Issac and that didn’t sit well with him.

“Look, we’re both wasted and if this ends up being a mistake you can blame it on the party.”

“That’s not it,” Sean admitted, “I just… I don’t want to  _ use  _ you. Like… take advantage or whatever just to figure out what… what I’m feeling.”

“You’re not,” Issac insisted, “Fucking hell you have no idea how attractive you are. Sean, I like you, okay? If anything,  _ I’m  _ the one who’s using you.”

Sean blinked in delighted surprise. Issac… liked him? Like,  _ like liked,  _ him? The fluttering in his chest was back. Logically, he was supposed to kiss Issac now, wasn’t he? So he did.

Before the nerves got ahold of him, Sean leaned forward and kissed Issac. It wasn’t coordinated or smooth but rough, messy, and inexperienced. Sean definitely wasn’t expecting his first kiss to be with a boy; a very  _ very  _ attractive boy who smelled incredible and sat in front of him. There was no way he was ever going to be able to concentrate in class ever again.

The kiss went from messy and wet to each boy finding the right way to slot their lips together. Sean’s head was reeling. Issac’s lips were warm and soft against his and kissing him just felt all sorts of right. The taste of cigarettes, cheap booze, and saliva were strong but the way that their lips fit together was perfect. Like it was the only thing that their lips were meant to do. He forgot that breathing was a thing because suddenly, his lungs were burning and he had to pull away from Issac. 

Sean opened his eyes; not realizing that he’d closed them. His gaze was met with Issac’s own dark eyes filled with a hormone fueled lust. Fuck breathing. Sean wanted to keep kissing the other boy and drown in his warmth. This time, it was Issac who made a move. He lunged forward and once again captured Sean’s mouth a breath stealing kiss.

Above them, thunder rumbled but neither boy cared. They were too busy being consumed by the other. Even when the first drops of rain hit, all it did was soak their clothes and urge them to keep kissing and seek out the other’s body heat.

Sean found himself being pushed on his back with Issac hovering over him and a knee between his legs. He reached up and wove his fingers through the other boy’s dense curls pushing all his desperation into the action. Issac got the message because he kissed Sean harder and he ground his knee up. Sean let out an involuntary moan and arched up chasing the delicious friction. Fuck, he didn’t even care that they were outside with the rain pelting them.

A short spark and the sudden power outage did get their attention and for a moment, both broke away to glance at the busted porch light. Their interest in the broken bulb didn’t last long because suddenly they were hyper aware of their positions. Sean with his back plastered to the ground with his hands tangled in Issac’s hair; and Issac with one hand grasping the edge of Sean’s sweater and the other planted on his chest. Both were painfully hard and soaking wet with the rain.

They were frozen in their positions each wondering if they should go further and give into their hormones or not.  _ “Fuck it,”  _ Sean decided.

“I-” Sean started at the same time Issac did. There was a short laugh to relieve the tension and then no more words were spoken because it seemed a mutual decision to keep going.

Their lips connected again and Sean rolled his hips upwards simultaneously spreading his legs a little. Issac repositioned himself to slot between Sean’s legs.

Issac gave a minute, experimental thrust and Sean felt like there was an electrical current shooting through him. He let out a staggered moan and pulled Issac closer to him. He felt hot lips being pressed to his neck as they ground their clothed dicks against each other.

Sean swam in pleasure and knew that Issac was feeling the same based on the way he sometimes couldn’t concentrate on sucking hickies into Sean’s neck or the way his hips would occasionally stutter when there was a particularly  _ amazing  _ wave of ecstasy.

A familiar pressure built up in Sean’s gut and he gasped into the other boy’s ear. “I-Issac, I’m- f-fuck!” Sean’s back arched up as he spilled in his jeans. Issac followed suit and the pair were left gasping for air.

“Holy shit,” Sean whispered.

“Yeah,” Issac agreed and rolled off of Sean, “Holy shit.”

The rain continued to pelt them and the power stayed off. But Sean was blissfully content and oddly he felt a semblance of peace. Reaching sideways, he felt Issac’s hand reaching for his as well. Both let out a soft laugh before entwining their fingers and letting time pass them by.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all liked that! 
> 
> (No, I don't accept criticisms because I've dealt with one asshole too many.)


End file.
